Vítimas do acaso
by Ellen Muller
Summary: Ele é um adolescente entediado. Ela uma profissional contratada por outro para uma noite de diversão. Agora os dois estão no mesmo ambiente, ele querendo conter seus extintos masculinos e matar o tédio, e ela querendo trabalhar e entender qual é a dele. x


_Entrou no banheiro público mais próximo._

_Até que enfim um cliente para um trabalho domiciliar, moteis baratos são tão desconfortáveis._

_Realçou o batom vermelho passando uma sombra da mesma cor._

_Sua pele pálida adiquiriu um tom um tanto vulgar._

_Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo com adereços extremamente chamativos._

_Suas roupas tinham cores fortes, e eram de um tecido nada elegante._

_Tinha uma aparência grotesca e vulgar a qualquer um que visse._

_Sorriu para si mesma, estava pronta para o trabalho e ainda nem tinha anoitecido._

* * *

**_Vítimas do acaso_**

O homem de longos cabelos brancos olhou o filho apreensivo.

-Já avisou a Miroku, Inuyasha?

-Avisar o que?

-Sobre hoje a noite, oras!

-Ele disse que vai ser ótimo se saírmos porque ele tem compromisso aqui.

-Ele tem que ir também, é a familia dele!

-Então diga isso a ele! Nem em casa ele não está.

Inu Taisho respirou fundo.

-Vá atrás daquele irresponsável nesse exato momento e avise a ele que ele precisa ir hoje a noite, e que quem fica em casa é você.

-Jura?

-Ora pare com isso, ir as festas do padrasto de Miroku não são tão ruins assim.

-Claro que não, imagina! Ñão consigo imaginar um melhor final de semana...

Inu Taisho ignorou o tom irônico do filho observando-o acreditando que ele ia ao menos pegar o telefone para tentarem encontrar o Miroku.

-Inuyasha...

-O que é?

-Não foi assim que te ensinei.

-A mesma distância que o telefone está de mim está de você, e como não sou eu o interessado...

-Já que não está interessado em falar com o Miroku, vou ter que te levar no lugar dele.

Inuyasha saltou do sofá correndo no meio da enorme sala até o telefone.

Inu Taisho riu vendo o filho discar o numero do telefone do primo, como ele era bobo.

_-Estou chegando, Tia Izaoi._

-Sou eu, baka.

_-O que é que você quer, Inuyasha? _

-Te avisar que vai ter ir naquela porcaria de feta hoje a noite.

_-Ah não vou não._

-Eu acho que vai sim.

_-Mas que diabos! Porque ele não me deixa faltar só hoje?_

-O cara que te criou está dando a festa, motivo suficiente não acha?

_-Pode zuar baka, eu sei que se eu vou você não vai._

-Isso mesmo. Então me diz o que é que você estava pensando em fazer hoje a noite aqui sozinho que eu faço por você.

_-Acho que você não é muito chegado a isso não. Nem a pálida da Kikiou você pegou ainda._

-Cala a boca! Mas você ia, quer dizer, uma namorada...

_-Na verdade não é uma namorada, é uma garota... - Miroku parou de falar e sorriu._

-O que foi?

_-Quer saber!? Eu vou nessa porcaria de festa, avisa pro tio que eu vou direto da faculdade._

_-_De boa.

_-E Inuyasha... receba minha amiga em casa e a trate bem até que a gente volte da festa que infelizmente dura todo o final de semana._

-Tenho cara de...

_-Calma. Pode aproveitar que ela não é comprometida, na verdade ela faz..._

Inuyasha desligou o telefone.

Miroku era muito babaca.

Inu Taisho olhou o filho intrigado.

-Ele vai direto da faculdade.

Inu Taisho sorriu, agora assim Izaoi estaria satisfeita.

* * *

Ela colocou o chiclete de menta na boca ao se aproximar do endereço anotado no papel higienico.

Olhou as belas casas do bairro.

Hoje era realmente o seu dia, ou a sua noite.

Ia ser bem paga, mas só Deus sabia o que a esperava, porque se tem dinheiro e precisa de mulher, coisa boa não é.

Ajeitou a saia curtissima que usava e abaixou mais a blusa para aumentar o decote.

Olhou para si mesma.

Parecia provocante.

Seria seu sonho de consumo se essa paravra ainda tivesse significado em sua vida.

O táxista estacionou elogiando as pernas dela.

Ela perguntou se elas valiam o pagamento do táxi, mas como ele tinha familia ela teve que dar os trocados que tinha no bolso.

A casa era de fato linda.

O portão era enorme, com um belo jardim.

Procurou a campanhia e encontrou o interfone.

Confiriu o endereço, aquilo parecia demais pra ela.

Era ali mesmo, e sendo assim ela apertou o botão.

* * *

Assim que os pais sairam ele se jogou no sofá e ficou mudando os canais da televisão de maneira vaga.

Tentou dormir. Jogar. Mas a casa parecia ficar maior a cada passo.

Nem comer tinha graça naquela solidão.

Todos na porcaria de festa, e isso o deixava feliz, estava melhor que eles pelo menos.

Kikiou estava vijando, se bem que ainda asim não faria tanta diferença.

A televisão estava alta e a vida pacata, como sempre, e agora não havia ninguém para ouvir seus resmungos, até que curiosamente o inerfone tocou.

Suspirou.

O que será que eles tinham esuqecido dessa vez?

-O que foi que esqueceram?

-O senhor Taisho Miroku está?

Ele sentiu um frio na espinha.

O miserável não estava mentindo.

Tinha uma garota lá fora que tinha vindo falar com ele.

Pensou no que fazer até que subitamente apertou o botão para abrir o portão.

Ela entrou timidamente enquanto ele destrancava a porta.

Ele reparou como ela olhava as rosas da mãe dele sem nem ter notado sua presença na porta.

-Gosta de rosas?

* * *

Estava acostumada com o trabalho, mas não em lugares tão belos e... ela se sentiu uma menina em meio a um jardim florido.

-Gosta de rosas?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e quase desmaiou quando viu o rapaz.

Não era um hoemem bêbado,gordo, nojento, barbudo, fedido.

Ele era lindo.

Nem quem ela já vira em filmes se igualava a ele.

Como era possivel que ele a tivesse contratado? Ele não parece o tipo que teria dificuldades de conseguir uma mulher que o quisesse por prazer.

Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e se corroeu por isso.

Droga, aquilo era trabalho.

Mas ficaria com ele por um simples pedido.

-Gosta ou não de rosas?

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando apagar os pensamentos.

-Gosto, gosto sim.

-Minha mãe também, ela passa horas nesse jardim. Acho perda de tempo. Mas não vou dizer que não é bonito.

Ela sorriu.

E percebeu que ele fazia o mesmo e não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Mas talvez ele só estava esperando que ela entrassem pra ela fazer o que fora paga pra fazer.

-Então... - Ela murmurou fazendo com que ele balançasse a cabeça e a convidasse pra entrar.

* * *

Ele não pode reparar muito bem no rosto dela.

Porque as roupas dela, e principalmente o que as roupas não ocultavam lhe pareciam bem interessantes.

-Então...

Ele parou de rir que nem um babaca comendo-a com os olhos e a convidou para entrar.

Não se vestia bem, a maquiagem estava horrivel e o perfume era muito forte e docê, mas tinha um corpo de parar qualquer trânsito.

Não tinha idéia do que fazer apesar de várias coisas terem passado por sua cabeça ao analisar a senhoras curvas da morena.

Não.

Miroku era um safado, mas ele não.

Afinal, mal a conhecia, o que ela iria pensar?

Tentou pensar em algo pra dizer mas era um completo idiota perto de mulheres tão bem agraciadas digamos assim.

* * *

Vergonha. Timidez.

Há quantos anos não sentia isso?

Que feitiço tinha naqueles olhos dourados que causavam uma sensação tão boa e estranha que nunca sentira nem fazendos as coisas mais loucas que se pode fazer com homens sedentos.

Mas tinha que agir como uma profissional.

-Tá com fome?

Ela olhou pra ele.

Até que enfim ela ia sair daquele transe e nervoso e fazer o que realmente sabia fazer e viera pra fazer.

Ela colocou a bolsa ao lado e passou a lingua nos lábios.

-Estou sim. Mas um aviso antes, nada de beijo na boca, fora isso podemos fazer tudo.

* * *

Tudo no seu corpo estava agindo de maneira estranha.

Ela estava fazendo ele ter vontade de ataca-la e ainda passa a lingua nos lábios.

-Estou sim. Mas um aviso antes, nada de beijo na boca, fora isso podemos fazer tudo.

Ele sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho.

Porque ele não poda ser normal como Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

Todas elas percebiam quando ele olhava.

Será que tava tão na cara que ele estava olhando pra ela?

Ainda bem que ela tinha dado esse banho de água fria dizendo nada de beijos logo de cara, porque ia acabar atacando ela.

Quando ele a viu se aproximar apontou a cozinha. Era melhor oferecer comida a ela antes que ele fizesse alguma bobagem.

* * *

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Comida?

-É. Mas se não quiser a gente pode fazer um sanduiche ou pedir uma pizza.

Ela não acreditou no que estava vendo.

Ele estava falando de comida. Comida de verdade.

-O que você quer afinal, eim?

Ela perguntou com a mão na cintura.

Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Bom, por mim serve pizza, mas demora até entregarem então...

* * *

Muahahahauhauhauh.

Eis uma coisa que eu amei escrever.

Comentem pessoal, faz uma força, so você leu e gostou diga, e se não gostou bom, diga comoposso melhorar.

Mandem e eu ficarei muito satisfeita em responder e agradecer quando eu puder, e antes que me perguntem, não tenho muita certeza sobre o que a noite ou o fim de semana reserva pra eles então tudo bem se mandarem sugestões.

É isso ai.

Kissus.


End file.
